stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vincent Universe/Relationships/@comment-5481445-20150608073357/@comment-5481445-20150615173713
Mind pointing out the criticism I gave you in that last reply that I left? (even though that criticical message was meant for Disney, and Disney alone) Also, New Vince will never return. Never. As I've stated before (like numerous times already), if it's a gaming or story-based discussion, I get dead serious about it, whether the opinions of others are justified in a good way or outright wrong in the most immature way, I give my critical response regardless. Want me to give you some examples of my "high end criticism"? I assure you. You won't like them. Why? All of my responses that aren't meant to be directed to you guys are highly offensive. Don't believe? Here you go then: #1 - Vincent Mabahague Meanwhile, though I am of (pure) Filipino descent, I am ashamed of my descendance, while being proud of it at the same time. It's a personal thing that I have about Humanity and Society, so it's very wise to rudely ask why I do. But regardless of other's opinion about what I have to say, think, feel, hear or see around our everyday life, I don't give a damn about their menial words, since they haven't even gone through HALF of my own experiences. I'm not implying that none of you have gone through at least near half of it, but what I'm saying is that, we all have our experiences that are either good, bad or both. Some of had and still have a pretty good run in life, some of us are at an equal stand, while the others are being pounded nearly to death everyday. #2 - Vincent Mabahague As for the shipping/pairing wars in this group. You hate it, you have a reason, just make sure it's clear and viable enough to even BE a reason that others can understand. Not a pointless one that just shows your ignorance and immaturity. Your opinions are okay. But they are optional to the person or thing that you're giving your opinion at, since they will be the ones to accept or deny them. They will deny your opinion only if they find it to be truly meaningless, childish and if it doesn't make any sense (or for the language of the Haters out there, only because if you just outright hate it for no reason). If you really have nothing good to say about them, keep it to yourself, because your choice of bad words aren't welcome. If you're planning to bring the world down through the use of such offensive words, then if words could kill, all of us would have been dead before we were even born. Others out there have feelings too, ones that are pretty easy to be shattered by harsh words. People are fragile; Physically, Emotionally and Spiritually. Just know this. If you don't understand something... or someone. Try to understand them. Because if you just came up and misunderstood them, you will be proven wrong in a very humiliating way. (And yet SOME of us are too oblivious enough to not even get this, because people are still ignorant, as they have been shrouded by their own insecurity for themselves) And this is the longest I've had in less than a few days now, and this is my final example: # 3 - Cymark Ferdinand Mirasol Personally, I found Athena to be quite boring and her arc to be good, but derivative from other more serious manga series at best. In fact, I find many parallels between Athena's arc and older manga/anime like Rurouni Kenshin. I only began to appreciate her character more once she became a member of the Violet Mansion group and she got to interact often with the other characters -- most notably, with Hinagiku, Nagi and Mikado. It's fun to see her get flustered as well as poke fun at others with her cool-dere attitude. In the Golden Week arc, she was just an empty "past love" stereotype, but she's become a lot more interesting after her own arc ended IMO. Vincent Mabahague "Opinions are best served with a dash of reality" (I have no idea why I'm even speaking in my own quotes today) Vincent Mabahague For me it's as simple as "reviewing" the story and characters themselves. Because I probably differ from other Hayate fans out there (unless there are some like me), since I try to connect the story's past events, speculate on the future events, and just look into what's happening in the current arc. Moreso, I look into the characters as well, in more perspectives than my own. Cymark Ferdinand Mirasol In the end though, you can only use your own perspective -- including your own perception of what it would be like to view things from the POV of a particular character in the series. This is still personal to you because your views are inadvertently shaped by your own unique experiences in life. Vincent Mabahague True that. While the series is close to its end, while there's still to do so, I ask other people for their own opinion, their own perspective and just try to understand and figure out why. Because, like you said, my own will be the result of what I had and have to think of. Vincent Mabahague I actually daydream about the characters' POV at times. Let's say that, I'm trying to live through their experiences in my own perception of it. While that may seem dumb, it makes sense to do so if you want to understand them a bit more. If these didn't manage to penetrate through your mind that I REALLY get DEAD SERIOUS about these types of discussions, you're welcome to ask me for more examples. Because I've already said it before, and I'll say it again, if it's a story-based discussion, regardless of it being an actual series or a fan made series, I take it seriously. I make my judgements clear. I make my opinions understandable. And I make my reviews about to others in the most honest way.